castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia Belmont
|appearances = 1450: Castlevania Legends 1666: Castlevania: Resurrection |weapons = Vampire Killer Whip |ability = Burning Mode, Soul Weapons |family = Unnamed grandfather , unamed son , Victor Belmont |background = |themes = Bloody Tears }} :Simon Belmont is the protagonist of the 1997 Nintendo Game Boy game ''Castlevania Legends.'' Sonia Belmont is the first of the Belmont family to leave her name to posterity as a vampire hunter. She was taught how to wield a whip by her grandfather and learned at an early age of her ability to sense the presence of beings physical and spiritual that cannot be seen by ordinary human beings. Character history ''Castlevania Legends'' Sonia Belmont lived during the Late Middle Ages in a remote part of Transylvania. In 1450, her grandfather was killed by Dracula's minions. Remembering his words to her "Your powers are meant for a higher purpose and not only for yourself." she took up his ancestral whip and intrepidly ventured into Castlevania. Within the castle, she encountered Alucard, the half-vampire son of Dracula. She had met him some time before and the two had formed a romantic relationship. Alucard was intent on dissuading Sonia from her goal, planning to stop his father alone. When Sonia would not yield, he challenged her to a battle to test her abilities and skills. After she defeated him, Alucard was confident that Sonia could overcome Dracula and he resumed his self-imposed sleep. Sonia went on to be the first Belmont to defeat Dracula, and spared Europe from his evil influence for a time. Soon after Dracula's defeat, Sonia bore a child who "would carry on the fate and tragedy of the Belmont family, and the bloodline of dark ways." ''Castlevania: Resurrection'' In the year 1666, around the time when the Countess resurrected Count Dracula via a portal, an unknown force resurrect Sonia Belmont from her grave. Now, Sonia Belmont set forth to the Castle Dracula once again.[http://dl.fileplanet.com/dl/dl.asp?classicgaming/castlevania/avi/sonia3.mov Draft clip for Sonia from Castlevania: Resurrection] Notes * The good end of Castlevania Legends implies that Sonia's child was Trevor Belmont, who was fathered by Alucard. As a result, all the Belmonts would be descendants of Tepes. * Sonia was intended to star in Castlevania: Resurrection, a cancelled Castlevania game for the Sega Dreamcast. * Sonia Belmont's existence, and the entire happenings of Castlevania Legends, were stricken from official timeline of Castlevania. * In November 2005, Koji Igarashi changed the timeline to the series and it included removing Castlevania Legends out of the timeline due to Sonia Belmont being a female vampire hunter of the Belmont family.The Lost Castlevania Legend * Sonia is one of only two lead protagonists that are female. Shanoa is the other. However as mentioned above, Sonia is not part of the official canon. *For more information on Sonia's removal from the official timeline along with Castlevania Legends, see Castlevania Timeline. Gallery See also ;Castlevania Legends Image:Sonia belmont.gif|Sonia in Castlevania Legends Image:Leg sonia2.jpg|Sonia's back Image:Sonai2-full.gif|Sonia in battle Image:Leg sonia3.jpg|Sonia leap attacking Image:Leg Sonia Injured.JPG|injured Sonia Image:Leg Sonia Manual.JPG|Sonia from cover Image:Infant Trevor in Legends.JPG|Sonia and her son ;Castlevania: Resurrection Image:cvres-sonia-cap-11-crop.jpg|Sonia in her default costume Image:cvres-sonia&victor-1.jpg|Sonia and Victor Image:cvres-sonia&victor-2.jpg|Sonia and Victor Image:Res art-sonia.gif|Sonia in her default costume Image:Res screen12.jpeg| Image:Res screen8.jpeg| Image:cvres-sonia-cap-15.jpg| Image:Res concept-art1.jpeg|Sonia in her alternative costume Image:Dream castleres screenshot37.jpg| Image:Dream castleres screenshot15.jpg| Image:cvres-sonia-concept-arts.jpg|Concept arts of Sonia References External links * Sonia Belmont in Fandom at Castlevania Fan Wiki * Sonia Belmont's fan profile at Castlevania Fan Wiki Belmont, Sonia Category:Legends Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Resurrection Characters Category:Vampire Hunters